teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
August 13, 2009 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. :Official update page: The Classless Update. Patch Notes Team Fortress 2 * Added King of the Hill game mode. * Added custom animations played by the losing team during the post-win state. They are moved into third person camera to enjoy them * Added lots of new hats * Added KOTH_Viaduct * Added CTF_Sawmill * Added community map Arena_Offblast * Added community map CP_Yukon * Added "Auto Reload" option to the multiplayer advanced options * Clip-based weapons that reload a full clip at a time can now have their reloads aborted by firing * Pistol now fires at a fixed rate, not based on the speed at which you press the firing button * Added a color blind option to add a Jarate icon above enemies who are busy accepting a terrifying existence where they have no dignity * Significantly reduced the amount of network traffic being sent * Capturing the flag in a CTF game mode gives the entire capturing team 10 seconds of critboost * Sappers attached to a teleporter automatically place another Sapper on the other end of the teleporter, if it exists * Engineers wrenching a teleporter will repair the other end as well, and remove Sappers from both if they exist * Disguised Spies no longer trigger On-Hit effects (like the Blutsauger's heal) * Removed self-inflicted minicrits. Fixes Jarate'd Soldiers/Demomen having ineffective rocket/grenade jumps * Added an item panel to the spectator cam that shows non-standard items being carried by the player you're spectating * Added an "Inspect" key that allows you to look at items being carried by your team mates * Backpack improvements: ** Added drag & drop to move items around. Item positions are maintained on the backend ** Added multi-select, allowing you to delete multiple items at once ** Added a new key to the key binding page that opens your inventory directly to your backpack ** Fixed mouseover panel being incorrectly position when the backpack first appears * Cloaked Spies standing in valid backstab positions no longer raise their knife * Added current map name and gametype to the bottom right of scoreboard * Added class icons to tips on the loadout and loading screens * Improved visuals around flags when they're being carried by a player * Improved critboosted visuals, making it much clearer when an enemy has critboost * Updated the loading panel to show the game type under the map name during level transition * In-game chat dialog now supports full Unicode characters * Added BLU main menu background * Added response caching for some server queries to help reduce the CPU load from DOS attacks * Teammates no longer block friendly radius damage. Prevents nearby teammates causing rocket/grenade jumps to fail * Update PLR_Pipeline ** Increased the starting advantage in the third round if a team has won the first two rounds ** Fixed carts not continuing to the second round if they're capped at the same time in the first round ** Fixed being able to shoot pipebombs over the starting gates in the first round ** Fixed being able to open the doors in the first round before the setup time was finished ** Fixed players getting stuck in some doors ** Fixed players being able to get onto rooftops and out of the map boundaries ** Fixed other minor bugs and exploits * Update Arena_Sawmill ** Fixed DirectX8 bug where some models would not be visible ** Fixed exploit with building teleporters outside of the map * Updated CP_Granary ** Made a few changes to improve balance based on competitive community feedback * The Force of Nature ** The enemy knockback now only works in close range and behaves more like the Pyro's air blast ** Enemies cannot be juggled by the FaN's effect ** The self-knockback has also changed to respect the firer's view angle. Looking up while shooting will no longer propel the enemy upwards ** Knockback is now scaled by damage done * The Sandman ** A Scout will receive 1 point for stunning an enemy and 2 points for a long range stun ** Stunned players now take 75% of all incoming damage instead of 50% ** ÜberCharged players can no longer be stunned ** Heavies spinning their mini-guns will continue to spin when stunned (whether the left or right mouse button is pressed) ** The minimum distance to stun a target has been reduced ** The negative attribute has changed from "no double jump" to "-30 max health" * Fixed various issues around layout & presentation of items inside the Backpack and "X is carrying" item dialogs * Fixed an exploit that allowed players to work around sv_pure * Particle files are now protected by sv_pure * Fixed critboost effect getting stuck on when you die while critboosted * Fixed Timer HUD element backgrounds not being the correct color if you change teams during waiting for players * Fixed a couple of issues with the way critboosts affected The Huntsman and the Spy's knife * Fixed an exploit where you could reload The Huntsman faster than intended * Fixed Heavy "civilian" exploit * Fixed a set of exploits using the DXSupport config files * Fixed r_screenfademinsize and r_screenfademaxsize exploits * Fixed sentries firing at a fully cloaked Spy if they're still the closest target *Community requests ** Added a HUD element for hybrid CTF & CP maps *** Supports 1 or 2 flags, and any number of CPs *** Mapmakers need to place a "tf_logic_hybrid_ctf_cp" entity in their map to enable it ** Added custom kill server log text "train" and "saw" for deaths caused by these environmental hazards *** Format: "%s<%i><%s><%s>" committed suicide with "world" (customkill "%s") (attacker_position "%d %d %d") ** Added new "medic_death" event for server logs *** Format: "%s<%i><%s><%s>" triggered "medic_death" against "%s<%i><%s><%s>" (healing "%d") (ÜberCharge "%s") *** healing is the amount the Medic healed in that life *** ÜberCharge (1/0) is whether they died with a full charge ** Added "func_respawnflag" trigger entity. It will remove & return the flag if a flag carrier touches it, or if the flag falls into it. Undocumented changes * Added Miscellaneous loadout slot. * Added Gentle Manne's Service Medal. * Added new hat bodygroups to the Scout, Soldier, Engineer and Sniper models. * Added new headset bodygroup to the Scout model. * Added new medal bodygroup to the Soldier model. * Primary fire for the Sandman now swings the bat, while alt fire now launches the baseball. * Added new swinging animations to the Sandman when a Scout swings the bat with the ball still in his hand External links * The Classless Update: Day 1 - New Hats + Arena_Offblast *The Classless Update: Day 2 - King of the Hill mode + KOTH maps *The Classless Update: Day 3 - CTF_Sawmill + CP_Yukon + Full update list Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches